Pencak-Silat Tournament
by AelitaLovers
Summary: Tournament Diadakan Di Kadic Akademy . Apakah Ulrich Dan Yumi Bisa Memenangkan Tournament Ini ?
1. Chapter 1

Pencak-Silat Tounament  
Setiap Hari Ulrich Menjalani Latihan Pencak Silat , Begitu Juga Dengan Yumi . Tetapi Ulrich Lebih Sering Latihan Sendiri Daripada Berdua Agar Konsentrasi Ulrich Tetap Terjaga . Mungkin Hanya Ulrich Saja Yang Sering Latihan Olahraga Dari Indonesia Ini . Bahkan Ulrich Mempunyai Poster Pencak Silat Indonesia Di Kamarnya Suatu Hari Ada Tournament Pencak Silat Nasional Yang Di Selenggarakan Di Kadic . Sekolah Bagi Para Lyoko Warrior Dan Teman-Teman Lainnya . Ulrich Langsung Mengambil Kesempatan Untuk Menjadi Juara Nasional Bela Diri Pencak-Silat Ini ... Ulrich Langsung Mendaftar Di Kejuaraan Ini . Setelah Selesai Mengisi Formulir Pendaftaran Ulrich Pun melanjutkan Latihannya . Sendirian .  
Namun Ternyata Yumi Juga Mendaftarkan Diri Ke Tounament Ini ... Tetapi Yumi Mendaftar Lebih Dulu Dibandingkan Dengan Ulrich . Total Peserta Ada 32 Orang Yang Terbagi Menjadi 2 . Grup 1 Dan 2 . Ulrich Berada Di Grup 1 Dan Yumi Berada Di Grup 2 Sehingga Ulrich Dan Yumi Tidak Mengetahui Kalau Mereka Mengikuti Kejuaraan Ini .  
Grup 1 Bertanding Lebih Dulu Dibandingkan Grup 2 Yang Ditujukan Agar Tidak Terlalu Lelah Untuk Persiapan Bertanding ...  
Hari Ini Pertandingan Dibagi Atas 6 Pertandingan Dimana 1 Pertandingan Mewakili 2 Orang Untuk Bertanding Dengan Sistem 3 Point Atau Peserta Yang Menyerah Lebih Dulu Dia Yang Kalah . Hari Ini Ulrich Melawan Orang Yang Bernama Sebastian . Wasit Pun Memberi Isyarat Untuk Memulai Pertandingan ...  
" Bersedia " ... " Mulai " Dalam Sekejap Ulrich Pun Langsung Menjatuhkan Lawan Dengan Sangat Mudah Nya . 1 Point Untuk Ulrich . Babak Ke 2 Dimulai .  
" Bersedia " ... " Mulai " Kali Ini Ulrich Agak Kesulitan Dalam Menjatuhkan Lawannya Karena Musuhnya Lebih Hati Hati Sekarang , Namun Pertandingan Dimenangkan lagi Oleh Ulrich . Hari Ini Ulrich Menang Ke Pertandingan Selanjutnya . 


	2. Chapter 2

hari Ke 2 ... Giliran Grup 2 Bertanding . Hari Ini Yumi Melawan Orang Yang Bernama Aprillia .  
" Sepertinya Akan Mudah " Dalam Hati Yumi  
Wasit Memberi Aba-Aba ... " Bersedia " . " Mulai " ... Yumi Langsung Terbanting Oleh Aprillia . 1 Point Untuk Aprillia  
" Arrrgh , Mengapa Aku Mudah Dikalahkan Seperti Ini " Kata Yumi ,  
" Mungkin Kau Terlalu Lemah , Yumi " Kata Aprillia .  
Wasit memberikan Aba-Aba ... " Bersedia " . " Mulai " kali Ini Yumi Menangkis Bantingan Aprillia Dan Yumi Langsung Mengambil Kesempatan Untuk Membanting Aprillia . Aprillia Pun Terbanting . Skor 1 Sama .  
" Sangat Lemah ? . Tidak " Kata Yumi Dengan Nada Tinggi  
" Ya . Lumayan " Balas Aprillia  
Wasit Pun Memberi Aba-Aba Untuk Meneruskan Pertandingan .  
" Bersedia " . " Mulai " Kali Ini Tidak Ada Yang menyerang Di Awal Wasit Mengucapkan Kata Mulai Karena Kedua Peserta Menerapkan Formasi Bertahan .  
" Ayo Serang Aku " Kata Yumi  
" Baiklah " Kata Aprillia .  
" Rasakan Ini ! " Teriak Aprillia . Namun Serangan Aprillia Ditahan Oleh Yumi Dan Membanting Aprillia . Aprilia Jatuh Untuk ke 2 kali-nya . Yumi Menang Dengan Skor 2-1


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Code Lyoko Bukan Punya Saya . Tetapi Punya ... SEKOP BULAN ^_^ .. Moonscoop Maksudnya**

Warning : Huruf Besar Dimana Mana Karena Udah Kebiasaan :-D ... Cerita Pendek ( Kependekan Mungkin ) . Jelek . Bikin Greget . Abal-Abal :-D ...  


Hari Ke 3 . Grup 1 Tersisa 8 Orang , Begitu Juga Dengan Grup 2 . Hari Ini Grup 1 Bertanding Untuk Menuju Ke Semifinal . Hari Ini Ulrich Melawan George .  
Wasit Memberikan Aba-Aba ... " Bersedia " . " Mulai "  
Ulrich Memerhatikan Gerak Langkah George Dengan Seksama . Apakah Dia Termasuk Tipe Bertahan Atau Menyerang ...  
" Hei , Kalau Kau Berani , Serang Aku " Kata Ulrich .  
" Baiklah ... rasakan Ini ! " Teriak George . Serangan Kaki Dilancarkan Oleh George  
Namun Ditangkis Oleh Ulrich . " Kau Adalah Penyerang Yang Cukup Hebat ya , Namun Sayang Sekali " Ulrich Langsung Membanting George Berkat Serangan George Yang Berhasil Ditahan  
1 Point Untuk Ulrich .  
" Yaa . Kau Bertarung Cukup Bagus Juga Ya " Senyum George  
" Mungkin Iya , Tetapi Ada Seseorang Temanku Yang Ahli Dalam Strategi Pertahanan . Sedangkan Aku Ahli Dalam Menyerang " Kata Ulrich Sambil Membayangi Yumi  
" Sudah Cukup . Ayo Kita Mulai lagi Pertandingannya " Kata Wasit  
" Bersedia " . " Mulai " Ulrich langsung Mencoba Menyerang Namun george Menghindar ... Ulrich mencoba Menendang George . Namun George Sudah menangkap Kaki Ulrich Duluan  
" Sayang Sekali Ya " Kata George Sambil Membanting Ulrich . Skor 1 Untuk George  
" Hanya Kebetulan Saja " Kata Ulrich Sambil Bangun Dan Istirahat 1 Menit  
" Oh Ya ? " Balas George  
1 Menit Berlalu . Wasit Pun Memulai Pertandingan Lagi  
" Bersedia " . " Mulai " Ulrich Pun Langsung Menyerang Tepat Setelah Wasit Mengatakan Mulai . Dengan Keadaan George Yang Masih Belum Siap Langsung Terjatuh . 2 Point Untuk Ulrich . Hari Ini Ulrich Memenangkan Pertandingan Dengan Sengit

hari ke 4 . Grup 1 Sisa 8 Orang . Begitu Juga Dengan Grup 2 . hari Ini Yumi Melawan Anita Untuk Memasuki Semifinal .  
" Aku Akan Memperhatikan Cara Bagaimana Dia Menyerangku ... " Dalam hati Yumi ...  
Wasit Memberi Aba-Aba ." Bersedia " . " Mulai " anita langsung Menyerang Yumi . Yumi Langsing Menghindar Dengan Cara Mundur Beberapa Langkah . Dan Dengan Segera Yumi Langsung Menangkap Anita . Dan Langsung Dibanting Oleh Yumi . 1 Point Untuk Yumi  
" Huh . Padahal Aku Ingin Menjatuhimu " Seru Anita  
" Coba Saja Kalau Bisa " Balas Yumi  
Wasit Memberi aba-Aba " Bersedia " . " Mulai "  
Kali IniYumi Langsung Menyerang Anita , Dan Anita Langsung jatuh Dengan Mudahnya . Skor Yumi Menjadi 2 Yang Membawa Yumi Ke Semifinal

Hari Ke 5 . Hari Ini Ulrich Melawan Andi . Kabarnya Dia Adalah Orang Yang Termasuk Tipe Bertahan . kali Ini Ulrich Harus Berhati Hati Dalam Menghadapi-Nya  
Dan Hari Ini Ulrich Bertarung Di Jam Terakhir . Jadi Ulrich Menyempatkan Untuk Latihan Melawan Andi .  
Waktu Untuk Ulrich Bertarung Degan Andi Sudah Mau Dimulai . Ulrich Pun Ke Tempat Tournament  
Ulrich Sampai Di Tempat Tournament ... Saat Ulrich Sampai Pertandingan Baru Saja Selesai  
Andi Sudah Bersiap Siap Untuk Pertarungan Yang Selanjutnya  
Wasit Pun Memanggil Kedua Peserta Yang Berarti Pertandingan Segera Dimulai  
Wasit Pun Memulai Pertandingan Dam memberi Aba-Aba  
" Bersedia " . " Mulai "  
" Katanya Kamu Adalah Tipe Bertahan Ya ... Hmmm ? . Mungkin Aku Akan Melawanmu Dengan Sungguh Sungguh " Kata Ulrich  
" Oh Ya ? . Coba Saja Kalau Bisa " Balas Andi  
Ulrich Pun Langsung Mencoba Menyerang ... Dengan Hati Hati Juga Karena Mungkin Serangan Ulrich Akan Ditahan  
Namun Serangan Yang Berkali Kali Dilancarkan Oleh Ulrich Dihindari Semua  
" Ayo . Tunjukkan kemampuanmu Ulrich " Kata Andi .  
" Oke . Bila Itu Keinginanmu " Balas Ulrich Yang Dibarengi Oleh Serangan Kaki ... Dan Mengenai Andi . Andi Pun Terjatuh . 1 Point Untuk Ulrich  
" Itu Kemampuanku " Balas Ulrich Sambil Tersenyum  
" Hanya Kebetukan Saja " Balas Andi  
Pertandingan Dilanjutkan Oleh Wasit Dan Memberi aba-Aba  
" Bersedia " . " Mulai "  
Ulrich Menunggu Serangan Dari Andi Karena Ulrich Ingin Menangkis Serangan Andi  
" Ayo Lah . Tunjukkan Seranganmu ... Jangan Bertahan Terus " Kata Ulrich  
" Oke . Terima Ini " Serangan Yang Sasarannya Ke Kaki Ulrich Pun Kena .. Ulrich Jatuh . 1 Point Untuk Andi  
" Ya ... Lumayan " Kata Urich  
" Hehehe . Itulah Kemampuanku " Balas Andi  
Pertandingan Dilanjutkan Kembali  
" Bersedia " . " Mulai "  
Ulrich Langsung Melancarkan Serangan ke Andi ... Dan Kena . Namun Tidak Berhasil menjatuhkan Andi  
" Sial . Mengapa Kamu Tidak Jatuh ... "  
Urich Langsung Melancarkan Serangan Lagi ...Dan mengenai Andi Yang Mebuat And Jatuh . 1 Point Untuk Ulrich Yang membawa Ulrich Ke Pertandingan Selanjutnya


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Code Lyoko Ini Bukan Punya Saya ... Tapi Punya Moonscoop , Cerita-Nya Baru Punya Saya**

Warning : Huruf Kapital Berkeliaran , Typo Berserakan , Tulisan Acak-Acan . GaJe , Mengandung Kekerasan ( Apalagi Saat Membanting Peserta Pencak-Silat )

Dont Like ? . Dont Read Okay :-D

Hari ke 6 .Grup 2 bertanding hari ini dengan sisa 2 Pertandingan ( 4 orang ) ...  
Hari ini Yumi melawan Nico ...  
" Mungkin Aku Akan Sedikit Memperhatikanmu . "  
Wasit memulai pertandingan ...  
" Bersedia . " . " Mulai. "  
Yumi kali ini mencoba menyerang karena Yumi masih belum mengetahui Tipe apakah dia ...  
" Terima seranganku ini . " Teriak Yumi sambil melancarkan serangan tangan ke arah Badan Nico  
" Coba saja kalau kau bisa mengenaiku. " Balas Nico sambil menghindari serangan Yumi  
Serangan Yumi yang dihindari ini dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Nico adalah tipe bertahan yang hanya bisa dikalahkan bila Nico menyerang Yumi  
" Ayo , Serang aku . " Kata Yumi menyindir Nico  
" Oke . Aku akan menyerangmu dengan serangan terbaikku . " Balas Nico .  
Serangan Kaki yang mengarah ke lutut Yumi hampir membuat Yumi jatuh  
" Mau ku serang lagi ? " Kata Nico dengan nada meledek Yumi  
" Silahkan , kali ini aku serius. " Jawab Yumi dengan tegas  
" Baiklah , rasakan ini . " Teriak Nico sambil menendang Yumi ke arah bawah  
Serangan Nico yang mengarah ke badan hampir mengenai Yumi ... Untungnya Yumi langsung menangkap kali Nico dan langsung dibanting oleh Yumi ... Skor 1 Diperoleh Yumi  
" Jadi ini serangan terbaikmu ? " Kata Yumi dengan nada mengejek  
" Kau hanya beruntung saja " Balas Nico  
Ronde ke 2 Segera dimulai  
" Bersedia . " . " Mulai . "  
Nico pun langsung menyerang Yumi tanpa Basa-Basi ... Serangan Nico yang membuat Yumi kewalahan dalam menghadapinya membuat Yumi mengambil Cara ke 2  
Yumi terus menghindari serangan Nico dengan maksud Menangkap kaki Nico agar mudah dikalahkan ...  
" Huh , sepertinya kau lebih hebat daripada aku . " Kata Nico  
" Ehhhh ... Biasa aja kok . " Jawab Yumi Sambil Tersenyum  
Nico pun meneruskan serangan-nya ... Pada saat yang tepat Nico melancarkan serangan kaki yang mengarah ke Lutut Yumi yang membuat Yumi terjatuh ... 1 Point untuk Nico  
" Baiklah , kau lebih hebat dari yang ku duga . " Kata Yumi  
" Ya ... Begitulah . " Balas Nico  
Wasit Memulai pertandigan  
" Bersedia . " . " Mulai . "  
Yumi pun mencoba untuk menyerang Nico menggunakan serangan kaki agar bila mengenai Nico langsung terjatuh  
Serangan Yumi pun meleset ... Namun Yumi hanya mencoba 1 kali karena bila diteruskan maka kemungkinan Yumi yang dibanting  
" Sekarang , aku yang akan menyerangmu . " Kata Nico  
Nico pun langsung menyerang Yumi dengan cepatnya , Disaat ada kesempatan . Dan disaat ada kemungkinan Yumi akan Menangkis serangan Nico  
Pada Saat itu pun Nico melancarkan serangan kaki yang mengarah ke badan . Saat itu Yumi langsung menangkap kaki Nico dan membanting dia ... 2 Point untuk Yumi Dan Yumi dapat meneruskan Ke Pertandingan Selanjutnya

Hari ke 7 ., Pertandingan ini membawa peserta yang menang menuju ke final  
Hari Ini Ulrich melawan Ricko ...  
Pertandingan Segera Dimulai , Wasit memberi aba-aba  
" Bersedia . " . " Mulai "  
Ulrich Mencoba Menyerang Ricko , Hampir semua serangan Ulrich dihindari , Ada Beberapa serangan yang kena namun Seragan yang kena tidak berarti apa-apa .  
Ulrich mengamati gerak-gerik Ricko dengan sesama ... Ulrich melihat gerakan Ricko yang menandakan bahwa Ricko sedang bersiap-siap menyerang Urich ...  
benar saja , Ricko langsung menyerang Ulrich , beruntung serangan yang dilancarkan Ricko dapat dihindari , kalau tidak maka Ulrich langsung jatuh .  
" Menghindar , Hanya kebetulan saja . " kata Ricko  
" Oh Ya ? " Balas Ulrich yang dibarengi serangan kaki yang mengenai badan Ricko  
Mereka berdua saling menyerang satu sama lain  
" Kau hebat juga ya . " Kata Ricko sambil melancarkan pukulan ke arah Ulrich  
" Kau juga sama hebatnya denganku . " Balas ulrich sambil menghindari serangan Ricko  
Ulrich pun mencoba menyerang Ricko dengan Taktik Counter-Attack ( Tekhnik Serangan Balasan ) Ulrich pun memancing Ricko untuk menyerang Ulrich  
" Ayolah , Serang aku " Pancing Ulrich  
" Oke , Terima ini . " Balas Ricko sambil menyerang ke arah bawah Ulrich  
" Ada kesempatan . " dalam hati Ulrich  
" Rasakan Ini ! " Terriak Ricko  
Saat serangan sudah hampir mengenai Ulrich , Ulrich langsung menunduk dan menendang Ricko hingga terjatuh , 1 Point Untuk Ulrich  
Pertandingan Akan segera dimulai kembali oleh Wasit  
" Bersedia . " . " Mulai "  
" Tadi kan aku yang menyerang , Sekarang giliran kamu . "  
" Baiklah , Aku akan menyerangmu dengan sungguh-sungguh . " Balas Ulrich yang mencoba menyerang Ricko dengan serangan atas  
Ulrich mencoba menyerang Ricko namun dia menghindar terus  
" Wah , Seranganmu bagus juga yah . " Kata Ricko  
" Ini masih belum seberapa " Balas Ulrich  
Dengan sungguh-sungguh Ulrich menyerang Ricko  
Serangan Ulrich mengenai Ricko yang membuat Ricko kehilangan keseimbangan  
" Masih ada kesempatan . " Dalam hati Ulrich  
Ulrich pun menyerang kaki Ricko , Ricko pun terjatuh . 2 Point Untuk Ulrich yang membawa Urich ke pertandingan terakhir

Hari ke 8 Grup 2 Tersisa Yumi Dan Lisa . Pemenang dari pertandingan ini Akan melawan grup 1  
Wasit pun memulai Pertandingan  
" Bersedia . " . " Mulai . "  
Yumi Memperhatikan gerak-gerik Lisa karena tampaknya Lisa adalah peserta Yang berbahaya  
" Mengapa kau tidak mencoba menyerangku ? " Tanya Lisa  
" Tidak apa-apa , aku hanya malas untuk mencoba menyerangmu . " Balas Yumi  
" Oke , aku akan menyerangmu duluan " Kata Lisa  
Lisa pun menyerang Yumi Terus menerus hingga Yumi kehabisan cara untuk menghindari serangan Lisa , Namun Yumi masih menyimpan Satu Cara , Yaitu menunggu Lisa melancarkan serangan kaki ke Yumi , Dan saat itu Yumi menangkap kaki Lisa dan Membanting Lisa  
" Teruslah menyerangku , Kalau kau mau coba menyerangku dengan serangan kakimu Itu . " Kata Yumi dengan nada mengejek  
" Okelah kalau Itu Mau mu , Terima ini . " Balas Lisa sambil menyerang ke arah badan Yumi , Seperti Rencana ,,, Yumi Menangkap kaki Lisa Dan Langsung Dibanting , 1 Point Untuk Yumi  
" Huh , Kau Lebih kuat daripada yang kubayangkan . " kata Lisa  
" Ah , Biasa Saja . " Jawab Yumi  
Pertandingan akan segera dilanjutkan  
" Bersedia . " . " Mulai . "  
Tanpa Basa-Basi Yumi langsung mencoba menjatuhkan Lisa dengan serangan ke arah kaki . Tanpa diduga Serangan Yumi langsung mengenai kaki Lisa Dan Jatuh . 2 Point Untuk Yumi yang Membawa Yumi ke Pertandingan Final

To Be Continued :-D

Review Please :-D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Code Lyoko Beserta Character-Nya Bukan Punya Saya . Tetapi Punya Moonscoop**

**Warning : Huruf Besar Dimana-Mana , Typo Berserakan , GaJe , Cerita Pendek ( Banget ) . ( Chapter Ini Tidak Ada Adegan Kekerasannya / Alias Libur )**

Juri memutuskan bahwa Pertandingan Final Akan dimulai Minggu depan untuk persiapan peserta untuk menghadapi pertandingan terakhir .  
Yumi pun langsung diberi juri karena Yumi masih berada di arena Pertandingan  
Sedangkan Ulrich diberi tahu lewat telpon , Telpon Ulrich berdering  
" Halo ... Ada apa ya ? " Tanya Ulrich  
" Ini , peserta dari grup 1 yang masuk final kan ? " Tanya balik Juri  
" Iya , menang ada keperluan apa ? " Tanya Ulrich lagi  
" Tournament selanjutnya Dimulai Minggu depan " Jawab Juri  
" Ohhh , Ya Sudah , Terimakasih ya " Kata Ulrich  
" Sama-Sama " Balas Juri

" Yang di telpon Juri tadi siapa ya ? " Dalam Hati Yumi . Namun Yumi enggan Untuk bertanya kepada Juri

Waktu pertandingan 6 Hari lagi , Ulrich berlatih sepanjang hari karena Ia tahu bahwa musuh di pertaningan final ini akan sangat sulit untuk dilawan , Saat malam Ulrich membayangi ... Siapakah yang akan dilawan Ulrich dalam pertandingan Final nanti ..

5 Hari lagi menuju pertandingan final , Hari ini Ulrich berjalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan Stress dan Tekanan yang dirasa karena sudah terlalu berat ,  
Di hari yang sama Yumi latihan di Arena Pertandingan Pencak-Silat , Sepanjang hari juga Sama seperti Ulrich

4 Hari lagi menuju pertandingan final . Hari ini Ulrich latihan seperti biasa , Sendiri lagi . Hari ini Ulrich latihan serangan kaki karena Ulrich masih belum menguasai gerakan-gerakan yang ada di Pencak-Silat , Sedangkan Yumi hanya di rumah , Beristirahat , Kadang Yumi jalan-jalan ke luar untuk mencari camilan untuk dimakan . Seperti " Croissant " Kue kesukaan Yumi

3 Hari lagi menuju pertandingan final , kali ini Ulrich berlatih di Pagi hari , Namun saat siang Yumi datang ke Arena Pertandingan untuk latihan .  
" Hai Yumi , Tak biasanya kau datang ke sini ? " Tanya Ulrich  
" Hai juga Ulrich , Ya ... Aku hanya ingin latihan saja , Entah mengapa aku hanya ingin latian saja . " Jawab Yumi  
" Mau latihan bersamaku ? " Tanya Ulrich  
" Ya sudah kalau begitu , Ayo kita latihan bersama " Jawab Yumi  
Mereka berdua latihan bersama , Tanpa kecurigaan sedikitpun karena Ulrich Akan melawan Yumi Di Pertandingan Final Nanti

2 Hari lagi menuju pertandingan final , hari ini Ulrich mengajak Yumi untuk jalan-jalan mengelilingi Hutan Rimba , Karena Ulrich sudah hafal daerah hutan Tersebut  
" Ulrich , Kita mau kemana ? " Tanya Yumi  
" Ke hutan , Tenang saja .. Aku sudah Hafal daerah hutan ini . " Jawab Ulrich  
" Jika sudah sampai sana jangan meninggalkan aku ya . " Pinta Yumi  
" Iya " Jawab Ulrich  
Hari itu penuh dengan petualangan , Dari melewati sungai , Mencari bunga , Sampai ke tempat dimana Ulrich biasa menyendiri di Hutan  
Hari sudah sore , mereka berdua pun Pulang , Keluar dari hutan yang hanya sedikit makhluk hidup disana

Tinggal 1 Hari lagi , Ulrich dan Yumi kembali Latihan , Berdua Lagi , Entah mengapa belakangan ini Yumi sering latihan bersama Ulrich.  
Ulrich kali ini Latihan tekhnik menyerang , Sedangkan Yumi Latihan Bertahan , Dari pagi sampai sore . Saat Pulang Ulrich pun mengobrol sedikit .  
" Emmm , Yumi ? " Tanya Ulrich  
" Iya , Ada apa Ulrich ? " Tanya Yumi balik  
" Maukah kamu ,,, Datang ke Pertandingan Final Besok . Aku harap kau bisa menyemangatiku . " Pinta Ulrich ...  
" Ummmm , Baiklah , Aku pasti datang . Tidak mungkin bila aku tidak datang besok . " jawab Yumi  
" Terimakasih Ya Yumi . " Kata Ulrich  
" Iya , Sama-Sama . " Jawab Yumi

Ternyata Yumi kaget saat Ulrich Meminta untuk datang ke Tournament besok . Karena Lawan Yumi Adalah ULRICH .


End file.
